ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Demigod (John Smith 10)
Story John: Face it. We’re lost. Eirene: We are not lost! (In whisper) Travel 40 kilometers, then change to go northeast. (She looks around, and points in a different direction.) This way! (The two continue walking, in silence. Eirene seems to be lost in thought, and John doesn’t try to talk.) Uh, wait! (She spins around.) We need to go this way. John: Okay. (They continue walking.) Eirene: Are you upset? John: No. Eirene: But, I am getting us lost! John: It’s not like we’re going anywhere, anyway. No matter what we do, we’re going to get where we need to eventually. Eirene: If the gods favor our travel. They arrive at a city, and John heads in, looking around. Eirene: Wow. Are you aware of the historic value of this city? John: No, and I need food first. They go to a tavern, get food, and eat at a table outside. Eirene: So, what is your plan? John: (Mouth full) Plan? (Swallows) I don’t have a plan. I’ll go to where I’m needed. And I won’t arrive until then. Eirene: How can you survive without planning? To not have details of where you are going, what you need to do? John: Quick thinking. I think on my feet pretty quickly. I’ll figure out the details as they are necessary. (Then, a roar occurs, and a metal lion is charging through the town, knocking things over. People run away, screaming.) Villager: Not again! Stupid inventor! Eirene: What’s he talking about? (John runs forward, slapping down the Omnitrix as he approaches the lion.) Rath: RATH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ ROBOT LION THING! YOU’RE ABOUT TO FACE THE TRUE KING OF BEASTS! THE FEROCIOUS TIGER, WHO HUNTS LITTLE ROBOTS LIKE YOU, AND EATS THEM FOR FOURTH MEAL! The lion charges forward, and Rath charges to meet it. Rath punches the lion, knocking it back. It gets to its feet, and pounces at Rath. Rath catches it, and starts to toss it, when the lion bites Rath, and he roars in pain. Rath falls over, the lion pinning him to the ground. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ ROBOT LION’S PAWS! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN PIN THE RATH? WELL, NOBODY HAS THE STRENGTH TO PIN THE RATH, AND ONLY THE RATH CAN PIN HIS FOES! Rath gets his legs under the lion, and kicks it off. The lion lands on its feet, when Rath sticks its claws into the ground, and pulls the stone out of the ground. The shift in the ground disorients the lion, and Rath charges forward, tackling the lion, pinning it to the ground. Rath: HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, ROBOT LION THING?! TIME FOR YOU TO RETURN TO YOUR MAKER! (Then, a whistle occurs, and the lion responds like a dog. It slams its legs into Rath, sending him flying into the air, crashing into the ground, creating a crater.) NO, I DIDN’T MEAN RETURN TO YOUR MAKER! The robot lion stops in front of an alien with periwinkle-blue colored fur, with black and white markings on his face, and pointed ears. He is wearing blue and black armor, which is seemingly fit to his body, a tool belt on his waist. Alien: There, there, Leo. Good boy. (Leo roars, panting like a dog. Eirene runs over to the crater, helping John out of it.) John: Ow. That wasn’t fun. (The alien approaches, Eirene taking a slight step back.) Alien: I apologize. Leo needed exercise, and broke out of the lab. (The townspeople start yelling angrily at him.) Villager 1: Yeah right! I bet you let him free! Villager 2: Freak! Villager 3: Go back to your cave! Villager 4: The gods should kill you! (John is confused by the negativity, and sees the alien was upset.) John: Hey, man. No hard feelings. He didn’t hurt anyone. My name is John. (John extends his hand. The alien was confused, but extends his hand, shaking it.) Alien: Nice to meet you. I am Rook. (The crowd was muttering, talking about the two freaks.) John: Hey, you have anywhere where we can talk privately? It’s a bit noisy here. Rook: Yes. We can go to my laboratory. (Leo roars, still panting.) Aw, who is a good boy? (Rook scratches Leo on the head.) John: May I pet him? Rook: Of course. (John reaches out, petting Leo.) Eirene: Uh, John? (John turns to face her. Her voice is uneasy.) I think we should go. We have our quest to complete. John: It would be rude not accept the hospitality. Lead the way, Rook. (Rook nods.) End Scene They enter a warehouse looking building, the walls covered with robots, armor, and blueprints. There were several work tables, one with something that looked like an engine on it. It has a lighting system. John: Wow! It feels like I stepped into the future. Did you build all of this? Rook: Yes, I did. John: So, what’s a Revonnahgander doing here on Earth? Rook: A, Revonnahgander? John: I’ve met your species before. Are you not familiar with the name? Rook: No. My mother never spoke of her heritage. What’s more, my father is Hephaestus. Eirene: What? No way. John: Uh, huh? Eirene: Are you familiar with Heracles? John: Heracles? You mean Hercules. He’s the son of Zeus and Hera, right? (The building shakes, as they hear thunder in the distance.) Okay, that was freaky. Did I get it wrong? Rook: You are lucky to still be standing there right now. Eirene: Heracles is the son of Zeus and a mortal woman. He was half human, half god. Better known as a demigod. John: Whoa. So, Rook, you’r a demigod? Rook: I am. John: That, is. (Rook closes his eyes, as if expecting an insult.) AWESOME! (Rook looks taken aback, surprised.) Tell me more about this Hephatus guy, your father. Rook: Hephaestus. He is the god of the forges. As such, inventing things is an instinct to me. (Leo comes up, cuddling up to Rook.) John: So, you created Leo, a robot. Rook: I am not sure what a robot is, but yes. I created this automaton. John: Cool. We could use someone like you. How about it, would you like to travel with us? Eirene: What?! Rook: You, wish for me to travel with you? Because of my heritage, John: I could care less about that. Your skills will be useful, and I would like your company. Well? Rook: (Thinks about it for a second) Very well. Yes, I would be honored to accompany you. If I may ask, where are we going? John: I don’t know. The gods will eventually get us to our destination. Rook: (Chuckles) Few people do anything without knowledge. (Rook then reaches for Leo’s neck, pressing a button on the back of his neck. Leo then turns into a cube, and Rook picks it up, attaching it to his tool belt.) John: Cool. Eirene: Uh, John. Can I talk to you for a second? (John agrees, and they go off into the corner.) I don’t like this. Him traveling with us is spelling bad news. John: Don’t tell me you’re going to be like the townspeople. Eirene: What? John: You’re opposed to him because he is an alien. That he’s different. Eirene: (Embarassed) Uh, well, John: This is my quest, and I choose who accompanies me. I have chosen Rook. If you are uncomfortable with it, then you can either stop traveling with us, or get used to it. Eirene: (Looking slightly ashamed) Sorry, John. I trust your judgement. John: That reminds me. You need a weapon. (Turns to Rook.) Hey, do you have a weapon that Eirene could use? Rook: Well. (Rook searches his weapons, and then looks at the table. He moves some scrolls of paper, and picks up a bronze knife.) Here. I don’t expect her to get into much fighting, though. (Eirene takes the knife.) John: Whoa. What is that metal? Rook: Celestial bronze. John: Bronze? Where have I heard that before? Oh, well. Gather what you need. We’re heading out. End Scene The trio are walking towards the city’s edge, the townspeople cheering. Villager 3: That’s right! Get out of here, freaks! Villager 5: Go to the Underworld! Villager 6: Good riddance! John: Did you get everything you needed, Rook? Rook: I did not need anything, but there were a few things I would’ve liked to bring along. John: We can go back and get them if you wish. Rook: There is no need. (Then, a large explosion occurs, causing everyone to turn around, except Rook. Rook’s laboratory was on fire, from green fire. John looks to Rook, stunned.) Greek Fire. Capable of burning through everything. I’ve set it up so it’ll only destroy the lab. John: Rook, I’m sorry. Rook: Don’t be. These people are idiots. They wouldn’t have understood what was there, and would’ve trashed it anyway. Characters *John Spacewalker *Eirene *Rook *Leo the Automaton *Villagers Aliens *Rath (first re-appearance) Trivia *Rook makes his debut, as a resident of Ancient Greece. *Rook is a demigod, son of Hephaestus. **This episode starts a running joke of John unable to say Hephaestus' name right. *John references the Disney movie Hercules, where Hercules is the son of Zeus and Hera. *Eirene reveals slight prejudice against aliens. This seems to be a common ideal in Greece. *Eirene obtaining a knife furthers increases her resemblance to Annabeth Chase. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc